As networks become wireless and the demand for large multimedia data transmission increases, there is a need for studies on an effective transmission method in a wireless network environment. In particular, the need for various home devices to wirelessly transmit high-quality videos, such as digital video disk (DVD) images or high-definition television (HDTV) images, is growing.
Wireless network stations that form a network can use different carrier transmission methods. However, different carrier transmission methods may make it impossible for a wireless network coordinator to efficiently manage the network.
Therefore, it is required to come up with an invention in which each wireless network station on a wireless network notifies a wireless network coordinator of its carrier transmission method so that the wireless network coordinator can efficiently manage the network.